A long day
by misshermi
Summary: Snape has a long day, does it get better or gradually worse? Will be HP/SS, . Snape de-aged and put into a house he can only call hell...it's red and gold and has a Potter in it. What a wonderful day..Jealous AD, so maybe a little AD/SS not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape, tall, dark haired, pale with a slightly mangled nose from past fights and beatings and stained teeth from tasting potions from over the years, sat at the staff table holding his customary earl grey praying it would wake him up in time for morning lessons.

First class of the day was Slytherins and Gryffindors, perfect, everything you need to make Monday mornings just that little bit special. Two houses that hate each other confined in a small room with explosive and corrosive plants and chemicals, just perfect.

He continued to hold his tea in hope the heat may wake him up whilst waiting for the rest of the teachers and students appear, breakfast didn't start until 6:30am and it didn't end until 8am; it was currently 6:27am. Just three minutes until Minerva would appear and 33minutes until the headmaster appeared. No matter how many times he tried to tell the headmaster he liked to get in early and leave early the headmaster just didn't understand and insisted he stayed until he got there so he could check that he'd been eating! He's 37 years old for Merlins sake! Can't a man look after himself by then?

6:30am Minerva walks into the room, tartan dress today…her fashion tastes never do change, he can't say anything though he always wears black, or black with a hint of green if it's a special occasion. Black is practical, it keeps you warm and doesn't show any stains if imbecilic students spill stuff on you, it's also cheaper than other clothing.

He looks away from the Scottish woman walking down the hall and back to his tea that has gone cold, and pours a new cup in hope of this one to wake him up and prepare him for the stress of today.

Minerva sits down beside him, of all the seats she could have chosen it had to be next to him. "Morning, Severus" she says happily, the nerve! Being happy in the morning let alone a Monday morning should be a crime! "Morning, Minerva" he drawls back not looking at her but continuing to look into the tea. "Monday mornings are they not just lovely! I just have Ravenclaws this morning, a lovely easy class to teach, you? " He looks at her and groans putting his head on the table and shaking it furiously whilst mumbling something, "Oh…I'm guessing you have my house and your house…if you give them a chance perhaps make them work together as in pairs then…they may work better? I don't know..." She pats him on the back and prepares him some pancakes to make sure he does eat rather than just drinking tea.

When Snape finally sits up straight it's 6:45am, a few early birds with parchments obviously last minute homework are teetering in slowly. Minerva pushes the pancakes towards Severus and watches to make sure he does eat them, really, being the youngest staff member has its perks but being force fed certainly isn't one of them. He eats slowly whilst Minerva pours him another cup of tea.

7am, Dumbledore walks in wearing a neon pink robe with orange patterned thread and a huge smile on his face, more pupils are starting to appear now as well as more staff members, none looking quite as happy as Minerva or Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sits next to Severus patting him on the back "Ah, Severus, you never could keep your hands off pancakes could you, good to see you eating little one". He pours himself some orange juice and eats pancakes himself whilst Severus sits there fuming about being called little, he is not little!

7:15am, the "golden trio" walk in as well as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They shove each other a little and then make their way to their set table. Snape sighs to himself…this is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

9 :30am, I already have a headache, I'm sitting behind my desk; my only protection from the dreaded class I have in front of me. I listened to Minerva about pairing my snakes and her lions together. So far...There have been fewer disasters than normal. Potter and Malfoy are paired together and their potion seems to be perfect.

I quickly go to the cupboard to grab Antimony for my next class; Ravenclaw they are more than capable of brewing polyjuice potion without much tutoring needed.

I'm just coming out with a see Potters potion boiling over and spitting yellow liquid out which most definitely isn't right seeing as it's supposed to be purple. I quickly run over and yell at everyone to get out whilst trying to contain the potion, how can a calming draught go wrong? I cast a quick diagnostic charm and a cooling charm; I start to cast a banishing charm when everything goes black.

I open my eyes and I see white and I'm lying down, I look to the side and I realize I'm in the hospital wing; I must not have been quick enough, damn Potter and his bloody potion.

I sit up and I see Pomfrey running towards me with a collection of potions, but not looking at me which is unusual she's normally tutting at me or shaking her head..Maybe she's pulling a joke or something serious has happened. I continue to watch her whilst she casts a diagnostic charm and then mutters to herself, and then shoves potions down my throat giving me no time to register what it is. Everything starts to spin and I can feel her holding me whilst lowering me down back onto the bed.

~~~~Q~~~W~~E~~~~~~R~~~~~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Y

When I wake up I see Pomfrey and Dumbledore talking on the other side of the room, I try to sit up but everything goes dizzy and lie back down again, Pomfrey comes over and sits me up, propping pillows behind me. I look to Dumbledore for a bit of confirmation or explanation for Pomfreys silence but he just looks at me, smiling and nodding slightly.

"Headmaster, I assure you it was just a small potions incident, I'm more than fine."

"Oh yes, of course Severus…you are looking very good…very young indeed"

"Young? Headmaster, I don't understand…" I suddenly stop, my voice...It's…different, higher, I look at my hands and they aren't stained…my left arm has no mark…

I look up to the headmaster and then to Pomfrey and then back to the headmaster, I scramble to get out of bed to find a mirror or something to find out what I indeed look like, I fall out of bed, my legs are shorter! Crap! Dumbledore catches me and pulls me into him and I struggle to escape but he holds me tight whispering for me to calm down. I slowly calm down, resting into him. He's so tall…I start to sob, I don't like to show being weak however the realization that I'm back to being the age I hated the most and not knowing what to do is too over whelming.

Dumbledore carries on hugging me, saying soothing words as I hold onto him for dear life, I don't know how long it's been now but at some point he picked me up and I'm back in bed still holding onto him. For an old man he is quite strong or I'm just small. I suppose as a teenager I was very short for my age, skinny and pale; probably weighed hardly anything, it wasn't until I left Hogwarts I finally had my growth spurt and filled out.

I can feel him tugging away and trying to give me a potion; a sleeping draught, I happily drink it and everything fades into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up its dark I try to sit up but something is holding me down, I turn to see what it is and I find Dumbledore still in bed with me his arms wrapped around me protectively. I smile, always like father, I move into him more to get more comfort and he wakes up and pulls me closer.

"Severus, I know this must be hard…do you want a mirror?" he whispers, I don't reply but nod into his robes and then I feel him poking me with the mirror. His arms let go of me and I sit up to look in it, I must be about 15, my nose only has one dent in it so far, only one broken nose so far. My hair goes past my shoulders and is greasy, my skin is clear but very pale and I'm unhealthily skinny, I open my mouth, yes my teeth are awful, always have been and always will be. I want to start crying again but then a sudden thought comes to me, I grab my left arm and pull up the white sleeve; no mark. "Sir…what am I to do? I can't teach and I have no family…" I curl into him again, and he wraps his arms around me, "I've already contacted the ministry Severus, apparently the potion that exploded was a de-aging formula strictly forbidden for over 500years, your records were automatically updated as soon as the potion touched you, according to the ministry you are only 15years old. They said if I don't find you a guardian, you are to go to the ministry homing system. I presumed you wouldn't want to go back to you father so I told the ministry he was dead, and I would be your guardian and at school you would have a different name so there are no complications with your new school mates."

He pulls me closer to him if that's even possible, I'm practically on top of him but I don't care I wiggle into him more, trying to process everything he's just said. He's now my guardian, but I have a different name for when I go to school? That's the part I don't understand. "Sir…changed name? School mates?"

"Why yes, you have no qualifications according to the ministry. So I have enrolled you in a very nice school indeed." His eyes are twinkling; I don't like the sound of this.

"What Sir? I don't understand." I'm fairly certain I know what he means, but I want to hear him say it.

"My dear boy, you are now a student at Hogwarts, a very fine school indeed. I've enrolled you as Charles Prince; I've always liked the name Charles and Prince only seem fitting since you are the last in the family for the Princes." I sit there in shock; I'm to go to Hogwarts again, under the name of Charles Prince. I hesitate slightly, and then I realize there's a flaw in the plan. "Headmaster, I know I'm physically younger, but people will recognize me as Severus Snape, the plan will hardly work." His twinkle is still there, damn, he's already thought this through. "Yes, well, I have an idea. As your guardian I'm going to take care of you properly. When you are able to leave the hospital wing, I'm taking you down to Diagon Alley to sort you out. I want you looking proper, prim and well cared for; meaning I'm sorting out your teeth, nose and cutting that hair."

I want to laugh, he's never been good with jokes but his face seems perfectly serious and then it clicks, he's telling the truth. I continue to lie next to him and looking at him until he can't hold a serious face any longer and cracks himself but then Pomfrey came trotting over, "Oh yes, Albus, you'll want to get him some new clothes too, he's awfully short, aren't you dear?" She's smiling at me and I know she knows I hate being treated this way, she kisses my forehead, smirks and then leaves saying "Headmaster, you can take him to your quarters now" and then "Goodbye little Prince" she says to me, all I can do is sit and glare.

Apparently it's about 1am, as Dumbledore and I walk to his office, he's explaining to me that Professor Snape had had enough of students stupid actions and quit and then left suddenly overnight. Apparently when he yelled at everyone to get out he cast a locking charm on the door, and none of the pupils had seen me unconscious and it was a house elf that had come to give me tea that had found me. Charles Prince, for the past few years has been going to an all boy's wizarding school and has recently transferred here due to family problems. All I had to do was play the part of Charles Prince and give nothing away about that fact I was once Severus Snape until Potter and Malfoy blew up that bloody potion and destroyed my life, well practically erased it according to the Ministry. I am now Charles Prince, I am now Charles Prince, I am now Charles Snape, oh bugger this, it's going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got to Dumbledores quarters I fell straight asleep in his bed not caring in the slightest and when I woke up in was 10am! Who can sleep until 10am? Oh yes...I'm a teenager. When I wake up, Dumbledore is still in his bed clothes reading the newspaper, one of the main articles was that potions master extraordinaire has left his job in hope to pursue more research work in America and Hogwarts needed a new potions teacher quickly. The things the headmaster can do…

The man soon notices I'm awake and suddenly with a swish of his wand we're both dressed; him in a blue robe and me a standard black robe. Before I can even comment I'm being pulled out of bed and pushed into the floo with him; off to Diagon Alley we go.

When we come out of the floo, the street is busy; Dumbledore grabs my hand and strides through the crowds I have to jog so that I don't get dragged along, the joys of being short. We walk for a while until we're in a part I don't recognize, the shop displays become less bright and more elegant, the prices shown in the windows also increase, we're in a posh part. His walking slows down but he doesn't let go of my hand and we enter a white building with no windows and no sign.

The first thing I saw was a white desk with a woman sitting behind it also wearing white, it's quite unnerving; I stand closer to Dumbledore and he puts his arm around my shoulders and starts to talk to the woman behind the desk, "I have an appointment for my young ward here" he nods his head towards me and I shrink back to hide when the woman looks at me. "Ah yes, Doctor Lind will be down here in a minute to take you up to the treatment room." She smiles at me and I just look at the floor.

We sit for what seems an eternity in the white reception room, when it has only been about two minutes before I very tall man with dark brown hair comes walking in smiling asking for us to join him.

When we get to the treatment room, well I presume it's a treatment room I try to remember what Dumbledore said was going to be done with me, I start to relax when all I remember is my hair being cut, that can't be too bad. It's a weird sort of hairdressers.

I'm sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, Dumbledore was asked to leave the room for privacy and the man is circling me. I look down, and pray that he won't cut my hair too short. His hard comes under my chin and pulls my face up and he examines me further, he touches my nose, pushes my mouth open and looks at my teeth. This really is a weird hairdresser. He releases my face and pulls his wand out, tells me he knows what to do and then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm in a white bed, in a place I don't recognize. This really is a messed up hairdressers, I jump out. I'm getting out of here, going to tell Dumbledore the man is not a hairdresser and if he was how did I end up being in a bed? As I'm walking towards the door, he comes out of another room and I freeze, I reach for my wand and realize it's gone, shit. He looks at me and smiles, he really is very tall, I shrink back towards the opposite side of the room and he walks closer to me smiling, I'm about to shout when Dumbeldore walks into the room also smiling and walks to me "Well, my my my Severus don't you clean up well? This is what you should have looked like if you hadn't been neglected as a child." I look to Dumbledore and then back to the man in white then back to Dumbledore.

I stand there confused, why would getting my haircut make such a difference? I feel for my hair and yes it's shorter, just above my chin now. Dumbledore holds a mirror out to me, and I look. My nose, It's…not dented, I smile slightly; my nose is better! Then I see my teeth are straight and white! I'm not quite sure how to react so I stand there holding my nose and keeping my mouth open so I can my teeth. I don't they've ever been this good. I looked up when I hear laughter and the doctor is laughing, "You really do shine up well, young man. Not much work needed doing either, I just reset your nose to how it was before you broke it and then did some dental work. Have you ever been to a dentist young man?" I look at him confused, why I would go to a dentist; my parents said they were pointless. I shake my head and he comes over and tousles my hair, "I got someone to cut that hair of yours too, you really are a very good looking boy when you look after yourself, make sure you do! I don't want to have to see you back here for more work! But you're more than welcome to come back and see me whenever you want" I smiles at me and winks, then we hear a cough and he stands up straight and stops smiling, "Yes, Sir. Your ward is all sorted out now. The bill is taken care of, thank you for coming here today and if you ever need any other service don't hesitate to come back." Dumbledore glares at him, nods then takes me by the hand and we leave. I turn my head as we're leaving and the doctor waves at me and I blush, no one has ever flirted with me! Especially when I was 15!

The rest of the day was looking for clothes for me that we both agreed on and then stuff for me to go to school with. I spent most of the day blushing due to a saleswoman or salesman or even someone stranger walking past and making comments, Dumbeldore just seemed to get angrier and held onto my hand tighter till the point it hurt.

We didn't get back to Hogwarts until past 7pm; I was wearing normal home clothes, my new ones; fitted black trousers and a dark blue shirt the same colour as my eyes. People always presumed they were black but no, just a very dark blue. My shoes were black and shiny. I felt like a shiny new penny.

I spent the evening looking through my school text books trying to see if I had forgotten anything and was glad to realize I hadn't, the next few years shouldn't be too bad then.

I was lying on the sitting room floor in Dumbledores private chambers happily reading when Dumbledore came in and told me it was time for bed. I had a few new sets of pajamas most of them were cotton but I had one silk pair that Dumbledore insisted I got and those were the ones left out for me. I quickly changed and jumped into bed, Dumbeldore pulled me closer to him and the lights went out. I was to be introduced to the school tomorrow evening after being sorted in the headmaster's office. Maybe being Charles Prince wasn't going to be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was lying down on a white bed, naked, I felt his hands trailing up and down my body and I arched to his touch asking for more. The man smiled and then kissed me; he slipped his tongue into it he had complete dominance and then climbed on top of me rubbing against me. He was still clothed in his white uniform, it was made of silk. The feeling against my cock was amazing, I arched more, wrapping my arms around his neck, he went faster a__nd I could feel myself losing it. He stopped kissing and grabbed my hands putting them above me head and securing them there with a charm and then rubbed harder and faster…_

I wake up, I'm covered in sweat. That was an intense dream, the main problem with being a teenager, hormones, therefore wet dreams. I look down and the evidence is clear, that was one hell of a dream and with someone I didn't even know! I look for my wand to clear up the mess but can't find it under pillow. I hear a chuckle next to me and I freeze, he mutters a cleaning charm down there and the mess is gone.I know I'm blushing and I refuse to look up to see him. "Ah the joys of being a young man, Severus, you should take advantage of that my boy. No need to be embarrassed it is nature after all. To begin with though I wasn't sure if you were having a nightmare or just a dream until…" he looked down to where he just cleared the mess and nodded towards there, "you were...obviously having a good time." I blush even more if that's possible, and he chuckles. I lie back down hoping to fall asleep when I feel some tugging at my trousers, and I turn my head to Dumbledore, "Sorry my boy, I was just looking, I like things being cleaned and…the cleaning charm didn't get rid of the stain." I look at him confused, and he shakes his head and kisses my forehead and then my legs fell cold, "Don't worry my boy, the house elves will get rid of the stain quick enough." He lies back down and pulls me closer to him, I want to get out and get some trousers but he holds me tightly rubbing circles into my back and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I roll over to see that Dumbeldore is already gone and the time is 1pm! Even as a teenager the first time I didn't sleep this much! I have a quick shower and dress, my pajama bottoms have been cleaned and returned; maybe wearing silk trousers is not such a good idea.

I walk into the headmasters lounge and lunch appears on the coffee table, I sit and read whilst eating and then continue reading until 5pm.

When Dumbledore returns he takes me to his office and the sorting hat is sitting on his desk. At least this part will be fine, I think, I'll be put back into Slytherin and maybe Draco will let me go around with him.

I sit on the stool and Dumbledore puts the hat onto my head, "Ah, Severus Snape no I mean Charles Prince now now where shall we put you? Back into Slytherin? No, I think not…GRYFFINDOR!" I sit there in shock, I hear Dumbledore move to the floo and talk to someone and then he comes over and takes the hat off, he's smiling. The old man planned this! He ushers me into his chamber so I can go and change into my school uniform which now had a red and gold Gryffindor logo on the robe.

When I walk back into his office I see Minvera and Dumbledore talking "So yes, he's a new pupil, just come from a small boys school down south but moved here due to family problems, he's just been sorted into your house. I hope you don't Minerva." She smiles at me, she doesn't recognize me. Dumbeldore hasn't told her, only he and Pomfrey know it's me. "Now, Charles. This is Professor Mcgonagall, she is your head of house and your transfiguration professor. Professor, this is your new pupil, Charles Prince."

"Nice to meet you Mr Prince, dinner has only just started so I'll take you down and get you settled with your new housemates." She turns and walks out of the office and I follow her, I suddenly feel scared, I knew deep down there was a possibility of not being with Slytherin but I then I presumed I would go into Ravenclaw not Gryffindor! It's going to be hell!


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to the hall seems to take forever, I'm nervous; I don't want to be stuck with Gryffindor for the next couple of years. I'll just have to hide in the library like I used to and only come out for food, lessons and bed.

We finally make it to the hall and we turn to the Gryffindor table, and the hall goes quiet, Professor Mcgonagall talks to Potter and Weasley and then they turn to smile at me and Mcgonagall signals for me to sit next Potter, I'm quietly seething, this is going to be hell. Once seated I look at the table and don't make any eye contact, the people around me stay quiet, an awkward silence. The person who breaks the silence is Granger, "So, what's your name then?" I look up slightly, I hate to appear so weak and pathetic but all I really want to do is curl up into a ball in a corner. "Charles P-prince" I say, trying to sound confident but fails when I stutter. I look back down again, great; I'm going to be the new outcast stuttering kid. "Cool, I'm Hermione", I look up and she's smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Weasley says with some food in his mouth causing it to spray everywhere,

"Eurggghhh Ronald! Swallow first before talking!" The Granger girl says

"I'm Harry." I turn to look at Potter and he smiles at me, I continue to look at him, not quite sure what to do, socializing has never been my strong point. "So….what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" he continues, I'm about to answer when Dumbledore starts talking.

"Now boys and girls, I would like to welcome a new student to Hogwarts, Charles Prince a recent transfer in schools. Do make sure to say hello and make him feel welcome, now enjoy the rest of the food!"

I look back down again as the whispers start about me, I hate crowds, I hate people, and I hate being here. It's suddenly getting hot in here, I feel myself burning up and then I feel someone tugging at me and I stand and go with the person.

I don't know who took me out, all I know is that we were out of the hall and I sat against the wall and slid down to the floor, I wanted to be me again, being a teenager was one of the worst times of my life and I've had a pretty bad life; there's another Potter and he's going to make my life hell and I won't even be able to get away at night. There's going to be constant hexing 24hours, 7 days a week, I start crying quietly and I feel someone hugging me and I embrace it, "Hey now Prince, don't worry, the school isn't that bad, it can be a bit overwhelming but don't worry if you want I can stay around and keep you company, and help you learn your way around the place…?" I look up and I realize it's Potter who is holding me, I want to pull away but I don't and I just continue to look at him. He smiles and stands up, pulling me up with him and we start walking somewhere, I know he's talking to me but I only catch snippets of what he's saying "Moving stairs so watch out….Third floor is a no no…turn left here…then right here", then we stop "So here is the entrance to the common room, password is: Fortis, don't forget that okay? Well I'll remind you later when you've calmed down."

Then suddenly we're in a room of red and gold, normally I would sneer and walk out but I'm exhausted and I don't know why, I'm just plain miserable, I want to go back to being me, without all these bloody hormones causing me to react more than necessary!

I pull away from him and he smiles at me, and I try to smile back but I know it failed and then looked around the room, it's smaller than the Slytherin one but definitely more…Homey…it's warm. I turn to look at him and he's still smiling "See, even what you're feeling blue, come here and the red and gold will warm you up and make you feel better. You want me to show you your dorm?" I nod and he turns and walks up some stairs and I follow him, there are 5 beds, 4 are all messy and then there's 1 neat bed, not yet been made to be homey. My trunks is at the bottom of it, I ahead towards it and start unpacking. Potter is sitting on his bed reading something, but constantly looking over to me, I've finished unpacking but not quite sure what to do so I sit on the bed thinking.

"So, Prince, can I call you Charles?" I look at him and nod slightly, "Ah, so you're shy?" I nod again, I feel like a complete fool but right now I can't talk. "Well, I'm sure once you get used to this place you'll be a chatterbox." I smile slightly and bite my lip a little, an obvious sign that I'm nervous. "So…What subjects are you doing then?" I know he's trying to get me to talk but I don't, I get off my bed and look through my satchel for the timetable Dumbledore gave me and hand it to him, he looks through it quickly and his smile becomes broader, "Awesome! You do the same lessons as me! We have potions tomorrow which Dumbledore is teaching at the moment because our other teacher Snape flipped and quit." I laugh a little at that, Severus Snape, flip? Ah the stories teenagers come up with. "So…tell me about yourself then, you can't get away with nodding now." I know he's teasing me slightly; I go back to sitting on my bed and start

"My name is Charles…Ermm…I transferred from an all boys wizarding school to here…" I run out of things to say just as Weasley walks in, "Hey Harry, why'd ya leave dinner? Hermi is kinda worried, she's gone down to the kitchen to get you and…" he waves a finger at me "to get food." He sits on his bed which is on the other side of mine "Oi! His bed is between our beds! No fair!" I look down, great, here I though Potter would be the problem obviously it's going to be Weasley. Potter shrugs his shoulders "I'm sure it's so that Charles here, feels more welcomes." He smiles at me again, I turn to look at Weasley and he's glaring at me, I smile slightly. "You're quite short aren't you Prince? Here we thought Harry was the shorten, but you've taken that crown! Get it? Prince Shorty!" I glare at him, whilst he's laughing,

"I'm sure I'll grow at some point, at least I'll grow taller, and you'll probably stay the same height and watch all your friends grow taller whilst you stay the same height." One of the lamest comebacks ever, but I don't want to come across as a wimp.

Potter walks over between us,"Hey hey you two! Calm down! Really Ron don't be mean because of peoples heights!" I look back at Weasley and smile and put out my hand as a peace offering; he takes and shakes it briefly "Sorry mate, I'm sure you'll grow. Harry I'll be back later, I said I'd play a game of chess with a 3rd year, see you two later" and then he left the room. Potter put his hand though his hair making it even messier if that's possible, "Sorry about him…he's a bit…temperamental. Anyway I'm going to sleep now, see you in the morning Charles."

Once ready and in bed, I lay there thinking, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad? As long as I can get used to being in Gryffindor, putting up with Potter and being a student and having another name it shouldn't be so hard…


	7. Chapter 7

Before I knew it and far too early in the morning the alarm went we were getting ready to go down to breakfast, I went to the bathroom to get dressed not wanting to change in front of anyone and then we were off. Weasley and Potter were walking together chatting whilst I walked behind them, just fast enough to keep up.

When we got to the hall, I sat at the end where no one else was and started sorting out my tea and sat there in silence and alone, praying the day would run smoothly and that I would remember that I was in fact a pupil called Charles Prince and not Severus Snape.

I was just about to leave when Potter, Weasley and Granger realized I was alone and decided to slide to my part of the table. "Hey! Why didn't you sit with us?" Potter says, I look back down to my empty cup, refill then reply "You seemed preoccupied and I didn't want to disturb you." There, maybe they'll leave me alone now, I sip the tea and I relish the taste; Earl Grey with a drop of milk, divine. "You're kidding right? You can tag along with us, sit with us, chat with us all you want you know." Potter again, he's acting far too friendly for first thing in the morning, all I want to do is crawl back into bed and sleep. I take another sip whilst nodding a little, next it's Weasley to speak "Ya, you're the new kid, you need people to talk to otherwise…you know…you'll end up being a social reject like…errr…we don't really have any actually…you'd be the first!" I look at him and glare, the first social reject? Brilliant, first time I came here I was the first reject and now I'm going to be the second reject. I carry on drinking my tea and scowling into the cup, thinking it over; maybe if I stay with them for a bit I'll have someone to talk to and then gradually move onto less…annoying people.

"You know, having just tea isn't good for breakfast, did you know it's the most important meal of the day? It…" start Granger

"Yes, I know Miss Granger, it starts my systems up so I can run for the rest of the day or until lunch at any rate."

"Well, Yes. Anyway, you really should have something else to eat; you're quite…slim, need to fatten you up slightly don't we? Anyway, Ron, Harry, can you make sure that Charles Prince here has some breakfast I don't want him passing out during Potions." And with that she left.

I look back down to my tea again and then back up when I hear sniggering, "Boy! No one ever stops Hermi from her rants! Good on ya!" I smile at the read headed boy and then feel something pushing against my arm; Potter is pushing a plate of pancakes to me. I glare, he smiles, I glare even more and he smiles even more. I take the plate of him and slowly start to eat the pancakes. "So…we have Potions first thing today, triple lesson with the slimys, Snape doesn't teach anymore, apparently we have Dumbledore will they get a new teacher so it shouldn't be so bad." Potter continues to babble on facts and useless information about the lessons we have today and the teachers, I pretend to listen whilst eating pancakes and drinking tea.

It's 9am and we're waiting outside the potions lab for Dumbeldore to arrive, I wonder what the old man will teach us. "So, are you good at Potions?" Potters says, I shrug my shoulders "I suppose I'm alright at it, you?" He snorts slightly

"Nah, I'm not good at all, but if I want to be an Auror I have to do Potions do I'm kinda stuck doing it." I grimace inside, Potter in Potions at NEWT level? The idea is laudable yet impossible.

He finally arrives wearing a santa red robe and a smile on his face. "Now ladies and gentleman, sorry I'm late please go in and sit down and we'll begin." Everyone starts to walk in and I'm not quite sure what to and then I feel a tugging at my robe and I end up being dragged in and sat at a desk at the back with Potter as my partner, great, I'm going to fail this subject just because I have an awful partner.

"Now everyone, today you're going to be making Amortentia, does anyone know what that is?" Everyone keeps their heads down except for Granger who seems to be trying to reach for something in the ceiling; Dumbeldore ignores her, "How about you Mr. Prince, did you learn about this at your last school?" I continue looking at my desk, until I'm nudged and I realize I've been asked something, "Pardon Professor?" It's my first lesson and I've already forgotten my name! "I said Mr. Prince; do you know what Amortentia is?" I sit and think, I can't spout the correct answer can I? Why not? I look up and he's smiling at me and his damn eyes are twinkling

"It's a love potion Sir, the most powerful one in the world. It's Recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts them. However a love potion does not really causes the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone, as it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. A love potion simply causes the drinker to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with the target."

"Yes! Well done Mr. Prince, 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, the recipe and ingredients are on the board you may begin."

I look to where Potter is and he's gone, I look to where the student ingredient cupboard is and I see him scurrying around collecting everything. So I take charge in setting the cauldron up so it's ready when he gets back.

"I thought you said you were okay at potions, you're a flipping genius! You sounded like an interesting textbook!" I smile a little and I can feel myself going a little red, no one has ever really complimented me about my work.

"Yes, well…we should p-probably start making it then…" I stammer, why do I have to be so shy?

"You know…you don't have to be nervous around me, I'm not going to bite" he smiles down at me, whilst I quickly defrost the Ashwinder egg and chop it up finely and put it in the cauldron whilst, pouring in liquefied billywig parts, 1 part to every 2.5 parts and charming the stirrer to turn clockwise 10seconds to complete a circumference. Once it has been left to heat for exactly 2minutes 36seconds, I add 2 daisy roots, then some flobberworms, stir it 10 times anti-clockwise and then sit to rest whilst it thickens up.

Potter is still standing looking at the potion and then to the board, "You…Skipped a couple parts and then changes a few things...will it still work?" I look at the board, I completely forgot the instructions were up there, I look at Potter and nod a little bit "I'm pretty sure it will work, see? I point at the board, we're currently on stage seven rather than still on stage two where everyone else is because I changed it ever so slightly, the final result should still be the same but it will be about three times quicker and tidier to make."

"Awesome, lets hope this works then!" We're both sitting now waiting for the potion to thicken when Granger passes a note to Potter saying "_Why aren't you two working?" _, this was quickly replied with a _"We can't be arsed to __ ". _Then we sit in an awkward silence listening to everyone's stirring and mutterings when it's not going quite right.

When the potion thickens up I get Potter to add the Fluxweed and then we add everything else in together. We've finally finished whilst everyone else is still on step four so we sit and wait.

"The potion looks perfect! I don't think any potion I've ever been involved in as looked as good as this! Yummmm…can you smell cinnamon and and…I can't quite get what it is, but it's really nice!" I look at him then point to the potion and he goes red, "Yeah, you probably can't smell it then…what do you smell?" I lean closer to the potion and sniff; nothing. I sniff again and I can smell a faint aroma but am unable to work out what it is… "Can't tell what it is." I look back down again and we go back to an awkward silence.

"So boys! Why are you working? Ah you've already finished good work! Hmm...I smell sweets and…oh yes cinnamon very nice. I do like a bit of cinnamon. Anyway, Mr Prince, if you wouldn't mind after school today at perhaps..5pm would you come to my office for tea and talk about your first day?" I carry on looking at the desk trying to find something interesting on it, "Yes, Professor."

"There's a good boy! I'll see you at 5pm!" he squeezed my shoulder gently then went back to looking at other peoples potions.

"Tea with Dumbeldore…Fun." My head snaps up and Potter smiles at me, "Careful you don't eat too much, he has a habit of feeding people too many sweets." I nod whilst smiling a little, "Yes, Unfortunately I've already had too many tea times with him; the constant sweet stuffing does get a little bit much after a while." He looks at me, with a confused expression, "Too many...you only started yesterday…I'm confused." Bugger, I'm Charles Prince not...never mind "Errr…yeah, he's my new guardian you see…so…constant tea…" He looks slightly less confused and now looks amused,

"Your guardian? Awesome! He must be quite fun, that's why you're so clever!"

"Yes, I suppose…I always thought old people are supposed to sleep all the time but he always seems to have energy, he's the one trying to keep me awake." Potter starts laughing and several people turn to look at us including Dumbledore, who then starts walking towards us.


End file.
